The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a sense amplifier having an asymmetric configuration.
Certain conventional semiconductor devices include a dummy cell block arranged at the margin or periphery of a memory array area. The dummy cell block includes a number of dummy cells that have a similar structure and fabrication as “normal” cells, but are not used during the regular operations of the conventional semiconductor device.